I'm not a kid!
by Great i dea
Summary: Detective Moore has been invited to a party at Wayne Manor in the States. Of course, Conan tags along. Only one problem, a certain organization decide to crash the party. Join Conan as he meets American superheros and sidekicks. Only one more problem, keeping his true identity a secret from EVERYONE.
1. Chapter 1

**Heads up guys. I've not seen read the manga Case Closed for quite some time now. Because of this, some facts related to the show could/will be incorrect. Please tell me if they are. Then I can fix them. :) But please ignore time issues, I'm creating my own time flow for this story.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **That is all.**

Conan's P.O.V

Prologue

While living with Ran, I had steadily made her father's fame as "Sleeping Moore" grow to a point where even people outside Japan had heard of _his amazing deductions._ That is why it should have come to no surprise to me when his started receiving fan mail and invitations to gatherings. Truthfully, the idea of his getting fan mail had occurred to me on numerous occasions, but invitations? It was as if people were asking him to come just so he was there when they killed a family member to gain story publicity. Idiotic way of getting caught if you ask me.

Mr. Moore was, of course, too _busy_ to sort through the large piles of letters and Ran had homework, so the task of reading and organizing said mail fell to me. The bills and important papers went into one pile for Ran to see later. In another pile went useless ads and coupons to stores we did not frequent, which would be thrown away. And finally, the largest, the fan mail.

A surprisingly large number were invitations to dinners and family gatherings that just screamed premeditated murder. Some were as expected, from crazy fans and people who sounded relatively stalker-ish. Luckily, never in any of these was I mentioned or included. Thank goodness.

The Black Organization has become suspicious of Mr. Moore and myself, so I have been trying to keep out of sight and out of mind for some time. Ai is still living with Dr. Agasa and trying to create an antidote. She, even more than I, has to stay hidden because of her connection to the group. Much to my distress, I have had a tail for quite a few weeks now, and they are getting closer and bolder each day.

I don't know if they are connecting me to Ai, my poisoning at the fair, or just want to use me against Mr. Moore through kidnapping someday. In any case, both Ai and myself carry a pocketknife now. We even carry the knives to school but keep them well hidden up our jacket sleeves or in the false bottoms Dr. Agasa made in our shoes.

I don't know how much longer I can stay with the Moore's. Despite Ai's progress, we know very little about the side effects of the drug. Trying to hide the pain I feel when changing back to my high school self is bad enough, but both Ai and I have noticed we get sick a lot more than we ever have before. Usually, it is just a cold or fever, nothing to serious, but the weight loss that comes with the fevers on our small bodies is cause for concern. Also, it's been almost three years now, and I have not grown in height nor do I look any older. Ran is becoming suspicious. I may have to stage a return of my "overseas parents" and move away, for her safety and mine.

* * *

One day in late October, I was sorting through the mail after school like usual, when I came across something unusual. It was just like all the others, addressed to Mr. Moore with our address and a stamp like any ordinary letter. What was different was the paper. I recognized its expensive texture and designs to be like what my father used to write to an important sponsor or benefactor. This type of paper is used by the rich upper class.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reaction

**It's the weekend! This magical time means I can update! Joy to people everywhere! And may homework be ignored till late Sunday night. Happy Hallow's Eve guys! Or I guess it's also called Halloween? Whatever.**

 **As always, I own nothing but my plot ideas.**

Chapter Two

The unusual letter had my immediate attention. I grabbed the letter opener from the floor next to me and slit open the top. Inside was a single piece of paper with a message written in Japanese. I read as follows:

To Mr. Richard Moore,

In light of your recent success, I, Bruce Wayne, would like to formally invite you to my mansion for a gathering of myself and my associates to honor your excellent work in the detective field in Japan.

All expenses will be paid for by myself as well as plane fare and hotel fees. Should you choose to attend, you may bring up to three guests.

When: November 15

Where: Wayne Manor

Why: To honor the work of Detective Moore of Japan

Please respond promptly so plans can be made immediately. Plane tickets and further instructions will be sent as soon as you respond.

As soon as I finished reading the letter, I felt a hint of jealously creep up my spine. Mr. Moore was gaining attention worldwide for _my_ deductions. It passed quickly. After all, it has been three years and I have become use to being treated like an idiotic child by the police and Mr. Moore.

I wonder how long his detective business will last when I disappear? After all, the BO are becoming restless. I can't endanger Ran and the Detective Boys much longer.

I got up from my position on the floor and walked down the hall to Mr. Moore's office. I stopped at the door and knocked loudly three times. BANG. BANG. BANG. Maybe not knocked per say, more like almost knocked the door down. He always kept the TV on at maximum volume so simply knocking wouldn't be heard by his practically deaf ears.

I had learned long ago to never walk into his office without announcing myself. Shuffling noises could be heard before he yelled, "Come in!" I opened the door and ignored the trash littering every surface. A wave of the noxious fumes of beer and various other alcoholic beverages washed over my head. I'd smelled all this and more before so it was easily ignored.

"I have an important invitation for you Mr. Moore." I said in a childish voice. Sometimes, it's hard to remember what I sound like as a teen. "It's from a Mr. Wayne in America."

After the word Wayne, he practically threw himself across his desk and grabbed the letter from me. He scanned the letter and looked at me.

"Do you know what this means Conan?!" he screeched with joy while dancing about the room.

"No, Mr. Moore. Who's Bruce Wayne?" I asked ignorantly. In reality, I knew who he was. My father had gained fame with his mystery novels overseas and had been to Mr. Wayne's Manor several times. I had been too busy with high school at the time to go with him of course.

"He's only one of the richest playboys in America! His manor is legendary in size and he has hundreds of beautiful cars! Think of the Ferraris, the Rolls Royces, and oh the Lamborghinis!" he drooled. "Think of the women! They must all be beautiful and rich and…!"

At this point, I was already out the door, leaving him to his fantasies. "Don't forget to respond Mr. Moors!" I yelled behind me. I needed to make a call to Father for more information on this Mr. Wayne. His popularity and the rumors of Gotham's rotten underbelly could be dangerous for Ran and I as well as Mr. Moore.


	3. Chapter 3 America

**Hey. Let's all pretend I'm doing the homework I should…**

 **How was everyone's Halloween? I hope everyone got lots of candy!**

 **I also want to thank my beautiful reviewer whose enthusiasm made this chapter be posted now rather than later!**

Chapter Three

We all rushed to catch a taxi to the airport. Mr. Moore had slept in and almost made us late to leave the house. No thanks to him were we even leaving.

He had completely forgotten to respond to the invitation from Mr. Wayne. He was too busy daydreaming. Ran is the one who actually responded. She found the letter while cleaning her father's office. It'd been a whole week since it arrived.

She immediately sent a message to Mr. Wayne saying that he would indeed come and would bring just two guests. She also apologized profusely for the late response.

I laughed to myself. Mr. Moore almost didn't make it to his own party! Now that would have been a sight.

A letter had come promptly from Mr. Wayne with three plane tickets. One for me, one for Ran, and one for Mr. Moore. The flight was to leave Tokyo airport in the early morning of November the 13. We would arrive in America, or more specifically Gotham, later the next day. We would have time to rest, then the party would be held on the evening the next day, November 15.

When our group of three arrived in one piece at Tokyo airport, we went through a maze of various security checkpoints and metal detectors. I was asked how old I was by a tired looking TSA officer and I had to think a moment. Then I remembered, "Nine!" I said cheerfully.

She seemed skeptical at first. I have to give her props though. I don't look a day over six after all. She had the right to be suspicious.

The flight itself was uneventful and boring. Ran and Mr. Moore both fell asleep for most of the flight.

When we landed, we immediately left for the baggage claim with Ran leading the way. She pulled me along and Mr. Moore trudged along behind us.

She didn't seem to know which way to go. I asked "Ran, are you sure this is the right way?"

She gave me a stressed look and said "Of course not! All the signs are in English. I can't read any of them."

"Ran, I can understand and read English." She froze.

"Why didn't you remind me earlier Conan?! You lead the way."

I followed the trail of signs to the baggage claim area and we all grabbed our cases. I had a small blue suitcase while Ran and Mr. Moore each had a large black suitcase. Ran also had a backpack with various toys for me and food. After all, I am a _child_ in her eyes.

Once we left the claim behind us, we rode down an escalator and saw people waiting with signs which had people's names. One sign stood out. It was written in Japanese. On it read, "Detective Moore."

Holding the sign was an older man with a gentle air about him. His hair was completely white and he wore an elegant black suit.

As soon as Mr. Moore saw him, he stood up straighter and put on his business face. He walked up to the man and introduced himself. "I am Detective Moore. Pleased to meet you Mister…?"

"Alfred. Call me Alfred." Said the man in broken Japanese. " I am Master Wayne's butler. I will be your driver to the Wayne Manor. I apologize for my lack of ability in speaking Japanese. Please don't worry though, Mr. Wayne and his ward Master Richard are quite fluent."

He added this part quickly in response to Ran's worried expression.

With this statement, he led us to a sleek black car of some kind. Mr. Moore looked like a child on Christmas morning. He hopped in the front passenger seat while Ran and I sat in the back. Alfred put our bags in the truck and just like that, we were off to the Manor.

 **Don't worry. The action stuff will come soon, but I do have to give background you know.**


	4. Chapter 4 Alfred's View

**Life is crazy busy guys. I plan to update every Friday and Saturday but if I don't, know that school comes before fan-fiction.**

 **Also, thank you all my snazzy followers and favoriters who get me off my butt.**

 **Side note. I mixed up the Japanese and English names of characters (AKA Moore vs. Kogoro) so now Ran's dad's name is Kogoro Mouri as it should be. Let me know if anything else is mixed up! Thanks!**

 **This is gonna be a short chapter because I can't do Alfred's POV easily but, the next will be back to Conan and longer to make up for school.**

Chapter Four

Alfred's POV

Picking up the three guests from the airport hadn't been a problem. He had expected three people, and three people came. Sometimes honorary guests at the Manor would bring more people than they originally stated, which would mean another room had to be prepared as well as more food. _It's strange how some people think that just because you're rich, you must be stupid,_ thought Alfred.

The foreign detective and his guests relaxed in the back seats of the Rolls as soon as they started to move out of the crowded airport. Bruce had explained to Alfred who he had invited and why. Apparently, there was a detective in Japan who solved every case he came into contact with and gave his final deductions _while asleep._ Alfred was skeptical as was Bruce. Bruce told Alfred to keep a close eye on the man to see if he was hiding a superpower or simply a genius actor. There was also something more nefarious Bruce had told Alfred before sending him to pick up the guests.

 **Flashback**

"Alfred, I want you to be extremely careful when around Mouri. His fame also includes a bit about location. All the crimes he solves happen while he is at the scene. Doesn't matter where he is or who he is with, there always seem to be homicides nearby. This includes a cruise, various vacations in the mountains or to the beach, and even simple trips to a cafe with his daughter. I suspect that he may have orchestrated some of these crimes himself in order to boost his fame. The League is currently investigating him and this party is to observe him and the people he keeps close. I want you to watch his every move and warn me if Batman or someone similar is needed at any time."

"Of course Master Bruce," he replied. "But if this man is so dangerous, why are you allowing him to bring guests in the first place?"

Bruce smiled. "I need to know who he trusts and most values. His 'guests' would logically be those people."

"Brilliant as always, sir. I shall keep my eyes and ears open," replied the butler.

 **End Flashback**

Despite Bruce's bad omen, Alfred didn't think Kogoro was the villain the League thought he was. The detective was slightly overweight and middle aged with a unique mustache.

And his companions were not the people Bruce thought they would be.

One was a girl who looked to be in high school with long brown hair. She wore a small backpack and looked to be Kogoro's daughter.

The other guest was a little boy who looked about seven years old. He wore glasses and a slightly formal outfit for a boy his age. He also wore huge glasses and well-worn sneakers. The boy stuck close to the girl, who in turn, stuck close to the boy.

 _Kogoro's guests were his children_ , thought Alfred. There goes Master Bruce's theory.

The ride to the Manor took about an hour from the airport. It was silent the entire way because Alfred didn't know Japanese, and two of the three were busy looking at all Gotham/America had to offer. The young boy had fallen asleep.

The car took a sharp turn and pulled past the Manor gates. As soon as the awake guests saw the where they would be staying, they gasped.

Alfred smiled at their reaction. He would never admit it to anyone but, he enjoyed the surprise on peoples faces when they saw the Manor. It gave him a sense of pride to know it looked as good as it did because of his work. These foreigners were no exception.


End file.
